We Switched BODIES!
by sweeternity
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley hate each other, but what will they do when they switch bodies? What confusion will ensue! OH, the HUMANITY! (Written for a challenge a while ago, but re-uploaded) A/N: I am also looking for a beta reader to review this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is for **x That Funny Romantic Nerd x **'s challenge – The 'WE SWITCHED BODIES' Challenge. It will most likely be a few chapters long so please keep reading!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or therefore, I would be J.K. Rowling and, therefore, I am not.**

Draco Malfoy had never liked Harry Potter. That much was for certain. The way he talked back, the way he strutted around the school like he was the king, the way he….

"ARG!" Just thinking about it made Draco growl out loud with displeasure. Walking down the hallway to the WC, Draco huffed. _Stupid Potter_, he thought. _What makes him so special?!_ Some first years scampered out of the way, fear on their faces as to not get trampled by this ravening mad-man.

Draco reached the WC in time to find that none other than his nemesis' best friend, Ronald Weasley, was already reaching for the door handle. Draco seized this chance and yelled, "Alright there, Weasley? Door handles too fancy for the likes of you?"

Ron turned around and scowled at Malfoy. "Watch it, Malfoy. You don't have Crabbe or Goyle here to protect your pathetic white ars…"

Draco had reached the door and barged in, knocking over Ron in the process. "Watch yourself, Weasley, or Potter might find you in the hospital wing."

Ron picked himself up and following Draco grudgingly into the WC. Trying to be careful to not be near Malfoy, Ron selected the last urinal on the wall. Out of three, the farthest one looked the cleanest to Ron, but the closest to the door was broken. Draco noticed this and said, walking over to the urinals, "Spot on job, Weasley. Now we can compare." He laughed and added, "Like you have anything to compare with."

While they both relieved themselves, a ghost appeared behind the pair with a loud _POP! _noise. This startled Ron (it being a female ghost) and he immediately zipped up his trousers, causing Draco to do the same and turn around. The ghost that had appeared before them floated gently above the floor approximately 4 feet. She glowed with white, dazzling robes and hair and her face was very beautiful.

"What do you want?! Don't you know this is a men's facility?!" roared Draco. The ghost's face did not change, but instead said sweetly,

"Your worlds will change,  
your point of view will differ.  
Now go on your ways, you two,  
and make your own lives spiffer."

She smiled.

Draco scoffed the ghost, "What do you mean, you crazy dead witch? That wasn't even a spell…" As he finished his last word, Draco Malfoy suddenly passed out onto the floor.

Ron, not knowing what to do, just stood there. "I'm confus…" Ron Weasley then followed Draco Malfoy to the floor and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco awoke with a rather large bump on his head. He felt it and cringed a little. It stung and was tender to the touch. Opening his eyes, he fumbled to get up, reaching for anything to lift himself up with. Finally he found the edge of the urinal to use to hoist himself upright. Vision blurry, he tried to clear up his eyes by wiping them with his hands. As his hands came into focus, he noticed something strange; they had freckles on them. '_Freckles?! I've never had freckles in my life!' _Not caring at this point, Draco wiped his eyes with his new 'freckled hands' and looked into the mirror above the urinal.

He screamed.

"What is going on?!" His own voice sounded from the floor. Draco looked down and screamed again. _His body was sitting and rubbing it's head on the floor._ "What the bloody hell are you screaming about?" His own voice was coming from his body that he was now looking at. Draco's body wiped it's eyes and turned to look at Draco. Suddenly, Draco's eyes were huge and he let out a scream, "What…what is my….my body?!" Draco turned back to the mirror. Again, the face of Ron Weasley was staring back at him, red hair and all.

Ron couldn't believe it…his body was staring at him…and not through a mirror. '_What the bloody hell…?'_ He couldn't finish that sentence to himself because his body started yelling. "What did you do, Weasley?! You've gone and changed bodies with me!"

"Me?! Like this is my fault! Why would I want to be stuck in your body?" Ron said, but in Draco's voice. He grabbed his throat, "I sound like you." He quickly stood up, faltered, regained his balance, jumped to the mirror besides his own body. "I LOOK LIKE YOU TOO! BLOODY HELL!" Draco's hand came over his mouth.

"Do you want people to hear you?" Ron's voice said. Ron shook his head. Draco moved his hand from Ron's mouth and wiped it on Ron's cloak. "Good. Now what the hell happened?"

Ron's shoulders went up in confusion. "No idea."

Draco pondered the last thing he remembered. "That ghost! She must've done something to change us!" Ron's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yeah, that must be it. What are we going to do? I don't want to be stuck as you forever."

"Me either, but we have to figure this out…" Just then, Dean Thomas walked into the WC and stopped when he saw Ron and Draco standing together and pondering.

"What you two doing?" Dean was quite confused by the sudden interest that Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley had taken in each other.

"Nothing, you stupid git." Ron said. Dean was taken aback. Ron had never acted like this towards him…even when he was dating his sister…

"Don't worry about it, Dean." Malfoy said, "Just a…a…mistake on my part." Malfoy turned red. Ron grabbed his arm, drug him past Dean, and into the hallway.

'_Odd.'_ thought Dean.

"Let me go, Malfoy, or I'll knock you a good one!" Ron yelled as he was being drug by the arm out into the hall.

"Quit it!" Draco hissed, letting go of Malfoy's arm. Several students looked up from the walks and stared at the pair. Quickly, Draco pushed Ron down the hall and into an empty classroom and shut the door. "Now, we need to figure out how to reverse this."

Ron rubbed his sore, pale arm through the now Slytherin cloak he was wearing, "Yes we do. I hate being you already."

Draco made a face and said, "You're not exactly fun to be either." He looked around the room. It was empty and needed to be cleaned. He had never been in here before and didn't exactly know what this room had been used for.

He had gotten distracted because it startled him when his own voice said behind him, "What do you suggest, Malfoy?"

Draco turned around and walked towards himself. "I think the best place to start is to ask that Mudblood Hermione Granger what she thinks." Ron looked like he wanted to punch Draco, but Draco continued, "She is a Mudblood, but I have to admit, she is smart." This made Ron calm down a bit.

"Yes it's true, but don't call her that. I don't want to damage my own face."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Are ya confused yet? I must admit, I am and I'm writing the thing! If there is any confusion, just keep reading and eventually, it'll be cleared up **

"There you are, Ron!" Harry Potter came running over to Ron and Draco, both shocked by the sudden appearance of 'The Boy Who Lived'. Harry spotted Draco (or who he thought was Draco) and spat, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Suddenly taken aback, Ron quickly stuttered, "No need to be rude, Harry. I'm your best mate!" and then coughed due to Draco shoving him in the ribs, but it was too late.

"My best mate?! Are you mad, Malfoy? You've had nothing but hate for me since the day I met you!" Harry was very confused by this…Ron and Draco talking quietly together? Malfoy saying that he was Harry's "best mate"? Ron hitting Malfoy in the ribs and he didn't do anything back? _'What is going on here?'_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron laughing. "He's just joking, Pott…Harry." He corrected himself quickly and then continued, "Why don't we go to class?...what is our next class?"

"Potions," Harry replied, still confused. He stared at Malfoy…there was something strange about him…

"Alright then, Harry. Let's go!" Draco jumped to Harry's side and drug him away by the arm. Harry didn't see it, but Draco looked back and did his best to get Ron to leave by shooting him a dirty look.

Harry removed his arm from Draco's grasp and said, "Ron, you're acting slightly…off…today."

Draco didn't stop to chat; he needed to find Hermione. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, a bit too hastily.

"She's in the Library, why?" With this, Draco took off running, not waiting for Harry. As he rounded the corner to the Library, Draco had no idea what he was going to say to Hermione or how he was going to explain it. "Ron? RON!? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!" Harry bellowed behind him. Draco ignored him…he was on a mission.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, young man?" Madam Pince, the librarian, scowled at Draco as he nearly ran through the doors. Draco simply ignored her too. _'Where is she? I've never really talked with Hermione let alone ask for her help…'_ He searched the rows of books for Hermione Granger, the Mudblood he despised. He had no choice but to find her and ask for her…help…Draco cringed at this thought. He didn't need help from anyone usually, but this time he did.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared behind one of the bookcases, sitting on the floor in an enormous pile of oversized books. "Granger!" Draco stopped and walked over to her.

"Granger?" Hermione looked up at the person she thought was Ronald Weasley…a secret crush of hers, "You've never said that to me, Ron." She looked a bit hurt.

Draco regretted that comment immediately. He needed her help, not her hurt and not willing to help. He smiled, "Sorry. Thought that might… get your attention." Hermione looked perplexed still, but her face relaxed and she smiled too.

"It's alright. I suppose it did, didn't it?" She looked down at the large book in her lap and turned a page. "I've just been reading about…"

Draco interrupted her, "Sorry, Hermione, but I need your help with something right now. It's very important."

Hermione looked up once again from her book and said, "Go on then, what is it?" Just as Draco was about to go into the whole story of what happened, Harry came running up to him and bent over, breathing heavily. "What's gotten into…you, Ron? You nearly…killed a couple of…first years!"

"Sorry, mate," Draco quickly apologized, "Didn't mean to. I needed Hermione's help with something."

"We've got Potions!" Harry panted.

"Just let me talk to Hermione," Draco said, "It's very….important."

**Ron's POV**

Ron watched as Draco and his best friend, Harry left him behind. He'd never felt so abandoned, so helpless. He looked around as if the answer was somewhere on the walls when he heard a voice. "Draco!" He turned to face probably the worst person to see at a time like this…Pansy Parkinson.

She was walking towards him now with a slight grin on her face. "Drakie-poo, I've found us a nice spot to 'study' in." She put the word 'study' in quotations with her fingers.

'_I'm done for,' _thought Ron. "Well, Pansy, I'm a bit busy now, you see…"

Pansy didn't wait to hear what Ron had to say, "But Draco, you promised!" and with that, she grabbed his hand and led him down the opposite way that Harry and Draco had left earlier. "It's perfect. No one goes in there…"

Ron didn't know what to expect from Pansy Parkinson. He'd never spoken to her or anyone that had really known her. He had no idea what kind of relationship she was in with Draco and was, unfortunately, stuck in his body. "Here we are!" Pansy had led him to a wall. She let go of his hand and walked in front of the wall three times with her eyes closed. Suddenly, there appeared a door with a large handle on it. _'The Room of Requirement!' _ Pansy looked at Ron and smiled, "Shall we?"

Ron gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you are enjoying my story so far. There will only be a couple more chapters so please, keep reading and reviewing!**

"So that's my story, Hermione."

Hermione thought for a moment…was this all true? Or was Ron just pulling her leg? "Wow, Ron…er…Draco…that's a quite the story you've just told me."

Harry was confused, "So…you're really Draco Malfoy in my best mate's body?" he scratched his head while Draco nodded.

"That's right, Potter, and I don't like it either." Hermione laughed behind him. "What are you laughing about, Granger? You wait until my father hears about this!"

"I don't think you'd have the guts to tell your father, Malfoy." Harry sniggered, "Besides, he wouldn't believe you because you'd be a Weasley." Draco stifled a pretend yawn.

"Great story, Potter, but can we figure out how to fix this?"

**Ron's POV**

The Room of Requirement had been transformed into a beautiful great room with a couch and a large fireplace in front of it. Around the room floated miniature cupids who threw red rose petals into the air and then fell gently down to the floor. The whole room smelled of bad cologne.

"Isn't it perfect, Draco?" Pansy sighed. Ron was caught off-guard; he had forgotten about her momentarily.

"Uh yeah, Pansy. It's beautiful."Pansy giggle girlishly and ran to the couch and jumped on it.

She patted the seat beside her and said, "Come join me," as seductively as she could. Pansy had planned it all out: she was going to get Draco to kiss her for the first time. She'd dreamed about this night…the firelight, the romantic music, the cupids above their heads…she was sure her Drakie-poo would be impressed.

"Um…no."

Pansy's face fell. "I brought you all the way here and you tell me 'No'?" Inside, she was fuming. _'Stupid boys! Always think they are so many and can't show any feelings or any emotions!'_ She stood up. "Why?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Ron hesitated, trying to say what he thought Draco would say. "Because I…I'm not…ready for your love." '_I am an idiot'_

"Not ready? Draco, we've been together for a couple months now and you haven't even kissed me yet!" she was beginning to get angrier. Ron stood there, dumbfounded. What should he do? Run? Go along with it?

Pansy began to walk towards Ron, looking him in the eyes as she went, "Draco, you could at least show _some_ emotion…." As she reached Ron, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, going in for a kiss.

Ron panicked, frozen to his spot. Pansy's lips gently touched his. _'My first kiss is with Pansy Parkinson?! EWWWW!' _ As quickly as she touched her lips to Ron's, Ron pushed her away.

"You didn't like it, Drakie-poo?" She smiled and grabbed his shoulders, going in for another kiss. Ron jumped back. "DRACO! Kiss me now!" she jumped at him again. Ron ran away this time, heading for the door that they had come through. He grabbed the handle of the door just as Pansy grabbed his other arm. He was stuck.

"DRACO! Why are you running away from me?!" It sounded like she was going to cry.

Ron turned back to look at her and, without thinking, said, "I'm not DRACO!" Pansy let go of Ron's arm and sent him crashing into the door.

"WHAT?! Draco you aren't making any sense…"

"It will." Ron recovered from the crash and looked at Pansy with a very serious face. "I've traded bodies with Draco Malfoy."

Upon hearing this, Pansy Parkinson nearly died of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pansy picked herself off of the floor and wiped some tears away from her eyes, "Really Draco, what's going on?"

Ron became frustrated with her. "I'm Ronald Weasley! I've traded bodies with Draco Malfoy for some odd reason! I don't know why or how I'm going to get back, but we need to find my body." The last part sent Pansy back onto the floor with laughter. This did not amused Ron. He turned and walked out of the Room of Requirement and continued down the hall to find his body and Draco.

"Wait…WAIT!" Pansy called behind him, stumbling out the door and into the hall after Ron, "I'm coming with you…I've got to see this…"

Ignoring that last comment, Ron yelled behind him, "Fine. Whatever you want." Turning around a corner, he had a thought. _'The Library! Hermione can help!'_ and with that, took off towards Hogwarts Library.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione took a book off the shelf and leafed through it. It was a book on ancient spells that were not taught at Hogwarts. This wasn't it. She sighed as she said, "Not this one either," and put it back on the shelf.

Piles of books were all around her feet and desk. Harry and 'Draco' were looking for books to help, although they weren't much help. Harry was looking through another book entitled "Spells of the Weird" and not looking hopeful. He pushed it off of his lap and grumpily exclaimed, "We're going to be in this library for a very long time!"

"Thanks for the motivation, Potter." 'Draco' said, not looking up from the small book in his hand. He set it down on the desk and picked up another rather small book, "I really need to tell me that I'm going to be stuck in Weasley's body forever."

"Don't be a prick, Malfoy. It's not like I want you here forever." Harry sneered and brought another large book onto his lap from the floor behind him.

Draco felt like giving up. They had been in the library for nearly an hour and still hadn't found anything to help the situation. Suddenly, Draco heard someone coming into the library and Madam Pince say, "Where are all of these students going in such a hurry?!" He turned around to see his body come around the corner and to the place where he, Hermione, and Harry were sitting on the floor. Pansy Parkinson came around the corner after it.

"Draco!" Draco's body exclaimed, "I found you! Explain…explain to Pansy what…is…going on here." he puffed.

Harry, Hermione, and Pansy stood dumbfounded. Was this really happening?

"Draco?" Pansy said, looking at 'Ron' on the floor.

"Yes it's me, Pansy." 'Draco' said, sighing and standing up. "I've switched bodies with Weasley." He picked at the red hair on his head, "Ugly, isn't he?"

"Hey!" 'Ron' snapped, stepping forward, "I'm not as ugly as you!"

"Yeah? Well let me tell you….when my father…"

"STOP!" Hermione yelled. Everyone looked at her, including students nearby. "Stop fighting or we'll never get this fixed!" Ron and Draco both looked ashamed.

"Sorry, 'Mione." 'Ron' said.

"Yeah, sorry Granger." 'Draco' agreed.

Hermione looked satisfied. "Alright. Now, let's all go back to the books and see what we can find." With that, she sat down and continued to look through the book she had before.

'Ron', 'Draco', and Pansy sat down and picking up the books off of the floor. After another hour of searching, Hermione suddenly jumped up happily. "I think I've found the solution!"

Everyone looked up from their books. "Really?" 'Ron' said, "I can't wait for this to be over!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione gripped the book tightly against her chest and continued , "It looks like all you need to do is learn your lesson from your bodies being switched." She looked up, "Apparently, you two have something you need to learn from each other's experiences."

'Draco' scoffed, "I have nothing to learn from Weasley."

'Ron' laughed, "And I have nothing to learn from Malfoy."

Not moving from her spot, Hermione said, very cautiously, "Then you will be stuck like this for a very long time." Nobody made a noise. 'Draco' and 'Ron' looked at each other in disbelief. Draco didn't want to be like this any longer than he had to so he stood up and cleared his throat…

"I, Draco Malfoy, hereby claim that Ronald Weasley, whom I have switched bodies with, to be a good person and not a Muggle-lover or a twit as we said he was…so…"he paused for a moment, "I take it all back." Everyone in the audience to this statement was surprised. No one had _ever_ expected Draco Malfoy to ever say anything like that. The pale face of Draco Malfoy that Ron had been wearing for a few hours now began to grow red.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You're a real pal." Ron stood up and patted his body on the back.

"Well, Ron, don't expect to hear it again." Draco straightened his Gryffindor robes around his chest, "It's strictly for medicinal purposes."

Ron then stood a bit taller and began in a small voice, "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley,…" Pansy chuckled upon hearing Ron's middle name, but Ron just shot her a look and continued, "…hereby claim that Draco Malfoy, whom I have switched bodies with, to be a good person and not a foul git or a…" Ron coughed at this point, not wanting Draco to know what he had called him in the past, "and therefore, I take it all back."

There was a slight breeze in the room and everyone began looking around for the source. Draco and Ron began to glow white and gold with the brightness of the sun. The wind picked up and Draco and Ron rose slightly into the air. A voice of a women was then heard by the small group of friends:

"Your lessons learned,  
your lives are switched.  
Now go and do likewise  
And never bewitch."

Everything stopped; the wind, the glowing, and the floating. Ron and Draco were back in their original positions, looking at each other. "I'm back!" Ron exclaimed, jumping into the air and then hugging Hermione.

Draco smirked and fixed his cloak, which was now green and silver. "I'm glad to be back to myself." He turned to Hermione and, for the first time, smiled at her, "Thanks, Hermione."

Looking over Ron's shoulder as he hugged her, Hermione smiled back, "You're welcome, Draco."

Ron was so excited that he jumped from Hermione to Draco, who was directly behind him and hugged him without thinking. "I'm so happy!"

Harry watched as his best friend hugged his…well, 'new friend'. He had never seen Ron so joyous and jumpy. He was glad to have him back.

Gaining back some reality, Draco and Ron let go of each other, realizing what had just been done. Draco brushed off his robes and quickly said, "Thanks, Ron." Turning around, Draco then walked off with the same snooty walk that he had always had. "Stay off of me, Weasley!" he shouted back and then winked at Ron and his friends.

**AN: Thanks for reading my story! I really liked writing it, but it took me a while to finish it. I don't really like the ending so if you have any other ideas of how to finish it, please PM me!**

**Thanks again!  
xSweeternity**


End file.
